The Game of Life or Death (Ask to join rp)
Plot: Chimera the god of the under world has selected 5 people from different universes to take part in a game of survival he loves to call The fight for life. The contestants must survive against the threats of hell for a full week. The winners will get what they most desired. Rules No godmodding your characters are able to die get severely injured limbs hacked off etc. No insta killing villains other characters Whatever Chimera says goes Characters Axel the Hedgehog Chimera God of the Underworld Ratatoskr (small role in the rp) Rynkdledinkle-not-sorry-inkle Mastema Galervan Helner Chaven Helner Arnzarel the Revolting (Because he desperately needs some screentime) Lilith the demonette. (Because Lilly needs to spend time with daddy.) Act 1: Introductions Rynk An orange squirrel pops out of a portal. "Hi there!" he says waving. "Suuuuuuuuuuuup?" The midget lynx greeted, also arriving from portal(?) The Squirrel who was shorter than Rynk handed her an invitation. It was a black card written in blood, it read: To the mortal I hate less than everyone else, Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. Food, shelter, whatever, then tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. Rynk gave a brief snort of a chuckle. "Ain't he charming?" She chuckled again. "You're.... Ra... Ratatoto- R- uh..." "Rat-ta-tusk- er." He broke it down. "Messenger for the gods of Nimagi, and the fastest thing in the Realm of Salvation." "Ooooo' how fast can you go?" She smiled with interest. "Wow no one even asked me that. I'm at my best I clocked in at 5x the speed of light but on my lazy days I'm around borderline light speed. But enough about me, you might want to get your stuff Chimera hates waiting you being the only mortal he interacts with you should know." Ratatoskr took out an acorn and started nibbling on it. "Sorry I'm on a lunch break." "Alright, let's go the- oh wait!" She pulled out her warp ring, jumping through to somewhere else. Ratatoskr just sat there eating his acorn, waiting not knowing where Rynk went. Rynk eventually returned, munching on a bowl of noodles with a bag in her hand. "Okay, let's go." "Right, well to the Realm of Punishment we go!" Ratatoskr took out a golden orb and crushed it with his teeth. A portal opened up and he ran through it. Rynk hopped through it. Axel The Squirrel pops out the portal. "Hey Axel mail for ya!" "Ratatoskr hello! Is it from Fenrir?" Axel took the black card. It read: To the King mortal of the island, Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. food, shelter, whatever. Tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. "Chimera wants me to play his game? I'm going to get stuff." Axel said running back to his base. "Don't take too long ya'know Chimera hates to wait long." Ratatoskr called. Axel came back with giant sack. "Alright I'm ready!" "Whats all that?" Ratatoskr asked. "8 days worth of Ramen a camping set aaaaaaaand more Ramen." Axel said. "Right welp lets go!" Ratatoskr said biting a gold orb and jumping through the portal. Axel followed. Mastema The Squirrel pops out the portal. "Hey Mastema, mail for ya!" "The hell?" The tall knight took out his two swords at the sudden appearance of the squirrel. "Nah uh don't do that I only have mail bucket man!" The squirrel said, taking out a black card. He sighed and put his right saber away to swipe the card out of his hand, opening it up to read. Dear Pathetic Mortal, Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. food, shelter, whatever. Tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. "No say in the matter? Yeah... I think I'll pass." He rips the letter and drops it "Chimera knew it would come to that. That's why he said you have no say in the matter." Ratatoskr charged up his the blue streak in his fur glowed. He ran through Mastema's legs then skidded facing him he ripped up dirt like a bull about to charge. "You're a god slayer right?" He turned around to face the squirrel and pulled out his right sword out again. "Yeah, and I'm guessing this 'Chimera' is your god hm?" "He's one of the more major gods, I am a lesser one, the fastest of all gods. I bet If I can tackle you into the portal you'll have to play the game and if you cut me with your blade once. Ok?" "Tch, just try it!" Mastema rushed at Ratatoskr, with a slight dark aura. "Boom!" Ratatoskr dissapeared and tackled Mastema through the portal, he cheated. Act 2: The Game Both Rynk and Axel landed on the ground Ratatoskr entered through a different one. Chimera sat on his giant throne. "Took you long enough." "I brought pasta!" Rynk held up the bag. "What?" Chimera questioned. "Hey Rynk haven't seen you in a while!" Axel said waving. "Hey Alex," Rynk waved, missing the name partially before turning to Chimera. "Pasta. It's a food thing. You want some? I love pasta." "No I don't want pasta!" Chimera said. "I don't even know what that is! "Its actually Axel." Axel said in the background. "Sorry," Rynk replied before jogging up closer to Chimera, holding up the bag. "Try it. It's great!" "I don't want any of your...... is that blood on it?" Chimera asked. "It's sauce," Rynk held it up higher, getting on her toes. "i'll pass." Chimera said pushing the dish away. "TRYYYYYYYYY IT!" The midget-lynx insisted "I don't want any!" Chimera said getting more and more irratated. A portal opened up Ratatoskr and a human tumbled out. "I win Mortal!" Raratoskr got up and walked over to Chimera's throne. "All mortals are here Chimera now pay up!" "Here rodent." Chimera dropped a giant golden acorn onto Ratatoskr who held it with no problem. "Welp have fun guys! Ratatoskr the messenger god is outta here! He climbed up a giant tree that was rooted in the ground. The tree seemed to branch into the Realm of Salvation. Mastema got up with swords in hand, "Get back here you filthy rodent!" He looked around and saw the three there, looking straight at Chimera. "You! Why have you summoned me?!" "I'm getting to that, so put your butter knife away." Chimera said getting up from his throne. "I gathered each of you to play a game of survival. You'll have to survive one week here in the Realm of Punishment against the souls of the sinful, the Gohma or whatever I decide to throw in. Either you guys can work together or separately, either way it will be fun seeing you all die. But if you survive the week your wish whatever it may be I shall grant." Axel turned to Mastema. "I've seen you before haven't I? I get the feeling of throwing up whenever I look at you." "For your amusement, of course... Fine! I accept this challenge, I've survived the wild for years, I can handle a week in hell." He paused and looked at Axel and smiled under his helmet. "Good, that'll lower your chances of winning~" "Don't be so sure I was trapped here for a while, I'm sure you don't like dying anymore than I do so if you want to live you Rynk and I will have to work together." Axel raised his hand for a handshake. "As much as I don't want to, god slayer I think I can put my hatred for you on hold." "I wanna see Chim eat some of the pasta first," Rynk protested. "It's fresh and warm." "Chim?" Axel said try to hold back a burst of laughter. "Go ahead laugh then I get to kill you before it starts!" Chimera sneered. Chimera picked up the fork. "If I hate the way it tastes you're dead." Chimera twirled the fork in the pasta then took a bite. The pasta had soaked enough in the sauce that it was thick enough with it, though still smooth and squishy, not hard. Small bits of juicy white chicken now dyed orange by the tangy, slightly sour but not exactly salty tomato and chickan-base sauce. It of course balanced the pasta as the higher with smaller bits of the chicken, though tiny bits of green leaves were in here and there just for added spice. Rynk herself was now eating her own pasta from her still-held bowl, having to use her hands to get it. "Now that I explained the rules, good luck." Chimera snapped his fingers and the 3 victims teleport ed to a uncharted place in the realm. Mastema looked around, taking the surroundings in. "Okay first we need to find a water source and then build a shelter." "Do you think water would be in hell? I think this is why Chimera told us to bring things. but he didn't say for how long. "Axel took out his bag and took out two water bottles and gave it to Rynk and Mastema. "Drink these sparingly. there water from Nimagi's sacred lake. The purest water." He takes the water bottle and scoffs. "Wow, it's almost like I was taken here against my will without any preparation!" "... I wasn't," Rynk blinked, taking the water. "Besides, I go light most of the time... and I've got my warp ring and pouch," She then went back to eating her pasta. "Next we find a place the set up camp and stick together." Axel said fixing his goggles. "Stay away from places that smell like brimstone." Rynk looked over the location. "Uh huh..." Axel sat on a rock. "Zaru, father of the gods, guide us through this." He said to himself. "Praying will do nothing, let's get going." Mastema stretched a bit before walking off. "Maybe not in your rat hole universe." Axel mumbled before getting up. (I'm just waiting on a description of the area honestly. ~Trisell) "I have no idea where we are so stay close to each other." Axel said. A river of fire ran down a mountain. the three contestants stood in front of a large cavern. "Okay!" Rynk hopped up to Mastema's shoulders. "Hey I can see my obvious joke from here!" she pointed. Axel walked in. "Better here than outside." Mastmea grumbles when Rynk got onto his shoulders, but she wasn't overly heavy so he didn't mind. He takes out his right saber in case a creature lurks in the cave and walks in. "So we just survive?" Rynk asked. "Seems easy." "Easier said than done, if we are attacked by something we can't truly kill it since it's already dead. So keep your senses up." Axel said dragging his hand across the cavern wall. Like he was trying to find something. Mastema clenched his fist, before releasing it, causing a black flame to appear in his palm. It didn't illuminate as good as a lantern but it's the best they could do. Axel heard the faint sound of buzzing like a swarm of some kind was coming their way. "you guys hear that?" Rynk didn't verbally answer. She just pointed to her ears as if it were obvious. "Yeah....right but did the human hear? Ya'know they have smaller ears that don't work as good." Axel said clearly insulting Mastema. "Yes, I hear it. They're probably flesh eating locusts of some kind, considering where we are." The flame in his hand intensifies and he pulls his arm back, waiting for the insects to show themselves so he can burn them. "Turn the flame off and nobody move an inch! " Axel said, realizing what was coming. Mastema crushes the flame, "Ugh, what is it now?!" Rynk's ears twitched a bit at the sound but she remained silent and still. "Buzzards.." Axel said. and the buzzing grew louder. Soon four horse sized lizards with dragonfly wings landed on the ground. Hissing as if trying to feel anything in the darkness. Axel stayed perfectly still as one was inches away from his face. "Can I have one?" Rynk whispered. "No!" Axel whispered back. "These things are incredibly dangerous. Wait why would you want one?" "'Cause they're incredibly dangerous." Mastema sighs and decides to disobey Axel by reigniting his flame with two fingers and putting it up against his helm, before blowing out a wave of fire at the creatures. Hoping to burn out their wings and cause them to retreat. "YOU IDIOT! " Axel said. running towards Mastema. the Buzzard reared back a bit then charged straight for Mastema as well. Axel shoulder tackled one into the nearest wall. "You should have heeded my warnings! These poor bastards have the misfortune of being blind and deaf but their sense of touch is on a whole different level. They can feel your movement and the heat from the fire I told you to put away!" The buzzard that Axel pinned to the wall and bit him on the shoulder sinking its teeth deep in him. The fire burned the creature's wings off while also scaring it's scales. Mastema took out his right saber and drove the blade up one of the buzzard's throat, summoning a larger flame on his left to see. Rynk immediately jumped forward, slamming her foot into the snout of the buzzard biting Axel, aiming to crush it or knock it off him at the very least. The buzzard let go of Axel and turned to Rynk. Axel grabbing it and german suplexed it onto a sharp rock impaling it. "Are there more of these things?" Rynk looked about. "There's a whole swarm down there I'm guessing these were food scouts. Let's get out of the dark cavern and find somewhere else to set up camp." Axel said, licking the blood down his arm. Mastema threw down the buzzard and let out a wave of fire at the rest of them as he backed off "Very well" He wiped the blood off of his sword and goes outside. "Wa- c'mon, we can take em!" Rynk protested. "I'm sure we can but I don't feel like taking on the queen. Plus I don't want the wound to get infected." Axel said following Mastema. "I'm sure you've brought some bandages with you?" Mastema looked out of the cave, surveying the landscape (*cough cough* describe it) "Say, I don't think I got your names..." "I'm Rynk," The midget-lynx replied, "and I still think we should fight 'em." The river of lava still flowed from a mountain. Chimera's palace could be seen on the horizon. Only a valley of dead trees stood between them and the god's home. Axel put his bag down and took out basket filled with leaves. He licked a couple of them and stuck it onto his wound. "I'm Axel, and you are?" "I am Mastema Jubilee." He looks off at Chimera's castle and visibly clenches his fists hard enough to shake slightly. "So if we're not fighting the buzz things, what are we doing?" Rynk asked. "A place to stay then we murder Buzzards. "Axel said wrapping up the wound with more leaves. Mastema looks over at the dead expanse. "Axel, any dangerous creatures in those woods? We could set up camp there." "I just need a tree and I'm set," Rynk shrugged. "Course we could clear out the beasties and take the cave. Meat and everything." "Nah the dead woods would be a safer bet, the buzzards aren't the only things in the caves. Lets just chop a few down make a bootleg fort and call it a night." Axel put the basket back in his bag. "Then it's settled." Mastema nodded his head and slide down the steep valley, keeping his sword ready for some good old fashioned woodcutting. "Bu- Flaggin'," Rynk groaned before jogging after Mastema. Axel used his plasma to give himself a rocket boost himself into a dead tree. "Word of advice just because we can see whats coming doesn't mean we should let our guard down. The forest is crawling with insects." Mastema got down to flat ground. "Oh great, I'm assuming they're flesh-eating insects right?" He hopes their big enough to cut, he can't risk throwing fire in a dense forest. "Well I'm not wasting time here so..." Rynk began cutting up a tree. "Yeah they're like an impregnating kind if they latch onto you in about 5 hours their babies will burst out of you chest. I get the feeling that's a reference to something." Axel slid down the tree. "...Then I'm not worried of burning the whole forest down if that's the case." Mastema goes with Rynk, two-handing his sword and cutting at the tree. "Yeah, fire and stuff!" Rynk gave a large heel kick to a tree, dislodging the base to send it crashing down. Axel sat on a branch ripping off branches. He untied his arm bandages and it took the form of a knife. He started cutting away at one end to make it sharp. "Fire is fun." Axel replied. "Yeah yeah..." Mastema went over to another tree and did the same, cutting at the base over and over again. "Just tell me if you see any coming Axel." "So... we make a fort then?" Rynk asked. "Rodger dodger!" Axel confirmed. "Mastema BEHIND YOU!" Axel said with a scared expression on his face. On instinct Mastema quickly turned around and unleashed a flare of dark fire at whatever was behind him. "Grah!" Rynk looked over immediately. Axel just laughed falling off his branch. "Oh my Zaruth that was hilarious! Even the mighty god slayer can be tricked!" "... Uh huh..." Rynk blinked, cocking her head to the side. "Y'know it's kinda hard to go with your plans here, dude, when you say the cave's not safe, but then get the tall guy to blast fire everywhere." "What?!" Unfortunately for Axel, a tree caught fire, the dead wood exploding in flames as it passes to another tree, and another, aaand another, before most of the forest is on fire. Including the tree Axel is sitting on. "For fucks sake Axel! The hell's wrong with you?!" "Just trying to have a bit of fun, is that so wrong? It was dumb luck that I got you to spread fire which in turn, kills the impregnating bugs, so good on ya Mastie. Now if you excuse me I have to make another protective measure I won't be long. Mastema might I please borrow your sword?" Axel said jumping away from the tree. Mastema took a swipe at Axel. "I think you've done quite enough! TELL me what you're going to, then I MIGHT trust you! You've been testing my patience since I got here and frankly I'm sick of it already!" Axel leaned backwards the sword clipping a few strands of his hair. "being in the cave is bad but the buzzards hunt large animals like you and I so in order to make sure they stay away I'm going to find one of the dead ones cut their head off and mount it on the pikes I made. They smell the rotting head of their fallen sister and they stay away." "Ugh fine, but I''' will do it. I don't trust you with my equipment." Mastema turns around and creates a wave of force that knocks the flaming dead trees away, allowing them quick access up the hill. "...Okay you guys can take care of yourselves, right? Riiiiight." Rynk started back up the hill. "Yeah we good, what about you?" Axel asked. Mastema crossed his arms and walked up the hill. "We'll be fine as long as Axel takes this situation seriously." "Mastie your sword?" Axel questioned. "I said '''no!" Mastema sneered at Axel as he went back up to the cave entrance. "I'm gonna go clear out that cave," Rynk informed as she jogged closer to the entrance. "Make sure you bring a corpse back!" Axel called after her slamming stakes in the ground that he sharpened. Act 3: Conflict Begins The Cave started to buzz louder like more buzzards started to make their way out. Rynk dashed immediately into the cave, kicking up a pound of dirt into the air before diving forward Mastema followed suit, hesitant to attack as the buzzards were going past them The swarm of Buzzards flew over her head like they were running away from something. "Noisy things arn't they?" A fox walked out of the darkness while holding the head of a buzzard. "Who are you? Were you brought here by Chimera too?" Mastema asked, clenching his hands around his swords.. "Whatever," Rynk continued further into the cave. "I was Chimera's student before that one came." He pointed to Rynk with his thumb. "Mind telling Axel that his dear ancestor is here to see him?" The fox said tossing the buzzard head at Mastema. A few buzzards flew past Rynk fleeing from the cave. Down a spiral slope where dug ins like honey combs the queen's corpse lay there ripped open at the very bottom of the spiral. "Student? I think you mean 'Servent'. But alright I'll tell him, thank you for dealing with those lizards for us." Mastema picks up the head and holds it like a football. "Heh, looks like we could of just sent Axel after all huh Rynk?" Rynk didn't reply. She just looked over at the corpse before walking back out: feet tearing at the dirt below as she went. Axel poked the last stake into the ground and lit them on fire using his plasma. Mastema arrived back to Axel and threw him the Buzzard head. "Change of plans, your ancestor killed the queen for us. He wants to see you." Rynk arrived back soon after, still walking quietly over. Axel caught the head. "You're unusually quite Rynk what happened? Wait my ancestor? Did he have on pirate clothes or was it a fox?" "Fox, said he was a former student. I'm guessing he's still a current 'servant' right? "Yeah. He empty the cave and all," Rynk grumbled. "We can head in there now." "We can't if he's still in there!" Axel. "Plus I already put the stakes in the ground." Axel slammed the head of the buzzard on top of the burning stake. "Well too bad, I'm not sleeping in a forest with parasites" Mastema walked over and took one of the stakes out of the ground. "You don't understand he's like really really dangerous even for me! its safer with the parasites than in there." Axel continued. "That's nice, we wouldn't," Rynk replied. "That and some of us like the danger. Either way, he was walk toward the exit anyway. I just come to tell you guys." "I'm sure all three of us can take him, those who fight under someone else are always weaker." Mastema went back up to the cave entrance and stuck the stake in the ground and pulled out his other saber. "In your universe sure but mine works differently." Axel said following. "AH there you are." The fox said leaning against the mouth of the cave. "Chaven you don't have to fight us, you can just leave." Axel said grabbing his scarf and goggles in case his ancestor tried something. " What no hug for you ancestor? You're right I don't have to I want to. Not that I want a wish I just want to kill you for the fun of it." "Yeah that's nice," Rynk noted, still walking toward the cave's entrance, small blue jolts forming on her back. "And you're the new tool in Chimera's shed?" Chaven said glancing at Rynk. (just kill off Mastema - Ztar) "I won't let you have the pleasure in doing that Chaven. I'll end this right now!" Without hesitation Mastema rushed at Chaven with his sabers! (Yeah, let's not do that. ~Trisell) "That was... delay..." Rynk noted,but decided to at least step closer in case something more drastic happened with the two. Axel just sat on a rock watching. "No Mastema don't do it." He said with a lack of emotion. Chaven pulled himself off the cave wall. An aura of black fire formed around him as he waited for Mastema to get closer. Category:Roleplays